La ninfa Astoria y el vanidoso Draco
by Serenity White
Summary: ll Historia basada en el mito griego de Eco y Narciso ll Existió hace tiempo una leyenda, una leyenda sobre amor y desamor, sobre tristeza y alegrías, que te llegara al corazón y te hará aprender una valiosa lección...


Existió hace tiempo una leyenda, una leyenda sobre amor y desamor, sobre tristeza y alegrías, que te llegara al corazón y te hará aprender una valiosa lección.

El monte Olimpo estaba gobernado por Blaise, dios de los truenos y rey de todos los dioses, y su esposa Pansy, diosa del matrimonio y reina de los dioses.

Todo el monte Olimpo sabía que Pansy no era muy buena diosa, pues siendo la diosa del matrimonio, no llevaba el suyo muy bien, y no conseguía controlar a su marido.

Y es que Blaise, era un hombre al que le gustaba la compañía de las mujeres, no podía quedarse atado a una para siempre, el no era capaz, por ello se iba a los bosques a pasar su tiempo con ninfas bellas y de vez en cuando, a tener alguna aventura de mas, a las espaldas de su esposa.

Pansy no era tonta, ella sabía que su marido escapaba de vez en cuando para tener la compañía de más mujeres, pero como nunca le llego a pillar con ninguna, no tenía pruebas para acusarle.

Pero ese día era diferente.

En un descuido de Blaise, Pansy consiguió averiguar a donde se fugaría su marido ese día, y Pansy no dudo en ir allí.

El lugar en cuestión esta vez era uno de los bosques más frondosos y hermosos del monte Olimpo, en donde habitaban la mayoría de ninfas de los bosques.

Cuando Pansy llego al bosque se dispuso a dirigirse a buscar a su marido al lago más cercano, pues es donde estaban normalmente las ninfas.

-Hola señorita Zabini- exclamo una voz de detrás de Pansy.

Pansy se giro para observar quien le había comenzado a hablar.

-Buenos días- contesto educadamente la reina.

-Buenos días a usted también- sonrió la joven

-Creo que nos conocemos, usted es...- exclamo Pansy intentando recordar.

-Sí, fui a palacio hace unos meses- respondió sonriente la joven.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo, la ninfa que quería la audiencia con Blaise eras tú, ¿Eco verdad?- contesto Pansy.

-Tiene buena memoria señorita Zabini, soy Astoria Eco Greengrass- exclamo la ninfa a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Astoria Eco Greengrass era una pequeña ninfa de los bosques que había sido criada por unas Dríades, debido a que sus padres murieron a los pocos años de su nacimiento.

Era considerada una de las ninfas más bellas del bosque, por sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que atrapaban la mirada, por sus largas pestañas negras que hacían resaltar aun mas sus ojos, por su pelo castaño como la tierra, pero liso y brillante como las estrellas del cielo, por su pequeña estatura y su sonrisa que te hacían sonreír a ti también. Ella era Astoria Eco Greengrass.

-Permítame preguntarle señora Zabini, ¿Qué le ha llevado hacia este boque hoy?- pregunto curiosa a ninfa.

Pansy se dispuso a contestarle alguna mentira ya que no quiera ningún escándalo antes de tiempo, pero Astoria de le adelanto porque volvió preguntarle.

-Porque permítame señalarle, que es muy extraño encontrar a la reina paseando por bosques como estos cuando en palacio tiene usted jardines bellísimos, llenos de flores coloridas y arboles grandes y robustos. Eso me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Quién decoro los jardines de palacio majestad? Porque me acuerdo cuando fui a palacio por la audiencia con el señor Zabini, que ame los jardines de palacio, todo estaba tan bien cuidado y la combinación de los colores de las flores le daban un toque hermoso al jardín, por no hablar de los hermosos y grandes que tienen los arboles, la persona que los cuide debe dedicar mucho de su tiempo a ellos...- exclamo la ninfa mientras continuaba hablándole a Pansy.

La voz de Astoria era clara y melodiosa, sus palabras se metían en la cabeza de Pansy y le obligaban a seguir escuchando esa voz tan pura y perfecta.

Y es que Astoria Eco tenía un grave defecto: era muy conversadora y en cualquier conversación o discusión, siempre quería tener la última palabra. A esto se le sumaba el pequeño poder heredado de su madre, que hacía que cualquier persona que comenzara a hablar con Astoria se olvidara de todo y solo se concentrara en su voz.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Astoria hablaba y hablaba a Pansy, y esta solo escuchaba su voz mientras asentía de vez en cuando.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron hasta que...

-Astoria, ¿Dónde demonios estabas te he estado buscando por todo los sitios?

Astoria paro de hablar y se giro para ver a una de las ninfas que vivían con ella en el bosque.

La ninfa miro a la reina y le dirigió una reverencia, Pansy desconcentrada hizo un gesto con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Estaba hablando con su majestad sobre algunas cosas de palacio, ¿sabías que..?- contesto Astoria entusiasmada.

-Astoria deja de molestar a la reina, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer – replico la ninfa mayor.

Astoria agacho la cabeza y murmuro un lo siento.

-Con su permiso majestad, Astoria tiene que terminar algunos de sus tareas como ninfa.

-Jooo – exclamo Astoria- Yo quiero hablar más.

-Ya has hablado suficiente- le repico la ninfa.

Astoria puso un pequeño puchero.

-Espero que tenga un buen día majestad, Astoria despídete- hablo la ninfa mientras hacia una reverencia.

Astoria le dedico una reverencia a Pansy y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque junto a la otra ninfa.

-Espero esa invitación para ir a tomar el té con usted algún día majestad, así podremos hablar otra vez- exclamo la joven ninfa con una sonrisa para después desaparecer por el frondoso bosque.

Pansy aun desconcertada sacudió su cabeza.

¿Qué hacía en el bosque?-se pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo.

Fue entonces que su mente comenzó a recordar, Blaise y las ninfas, el descuido de Blaise, ella dispuesta a descubrir a su marido con alguna de sus amantes...

Pansy no dudo en comenzar a correr hacia el lago, fue entonces cuando llego, que no descubrió lo que ella esperaba.

El lago se encontraba casi vacío, habían algunos animales del bosque que al verla llegar corriendo se habían asustado y habían huido, y un grupo de pequeñas ninfas de alrededor ocho-nueve años que jugaban en el lago acompañadas de sus madres.

Pansy no se lo creía, estaba segura de que había oído bien a su marido hablar de este sitio, entonces, ¿porque no estaba allí?, ¿Qué había salido mal?

Pansy suspiro y observo el cielo, y fue cuando vio el sol y su posición*, cuando todas las piezas del puzle encajaron en su cabeza.

Pansy grito.

Las niñas se asustaron y las madres le miraron.

Pero a Pansy le daba igual.

Porque se la habían jugado.

Y nadie se mete nunca con Pansy Parkinson*.

* * *

Mientas tanto en las profundidades del bosque, caminaban dos ninfas, las dos con unas sonrisas en sus labios.

-Hoy hiciste un muy buen trabajo Astoria- le felicito la ninfa mayor.

-¿Enserio?- respondió la más joven sonriente.

-Sí, me sorprendió que pudieses entretener a la reina durante tanto tiempo, batiste tu record personal de tres horas.

-Que guay, entonces, ¿las demás también están contentas con el trabajo de Astoria? –pregunto curiosa Astoria.

-Estamos todas muy contentas, gracias a ti, todas pudimos pasar un muy buen tiempo con el señor Zabini- exclamó la mayor relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Entonces hoy tendré premio?- pregunto Astoria entusiasmada.

La ninfa mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y rio.

-Claro que si, seguro que cuando lleguemos habrá una gran tarta de chocolate solo para ti.

-¡Qué bien!-grito Astoria feliz.

Las dos ninfas continuaron caminado había sus casas.

Astoria estaba feliz, había conseguido chocolate por su buen trabajo de hoy.

Aun así se sintió mal por hacerle eso a la reina, e incluso quería ir a escondidas a palacio al día siguiente a disculparse, pero cuando llego a ella el olor de la tarta de chocolate, Astoria se olvido de todo y corrió hacia su premio.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, ni la reina ni el rey habían vuelto por el bosque, cosa que a la mayoría de las ninfas adultas no les gusto.

Ese día, Astoria se encontraba paseando sola por el bosque, era habitual para ella que las ninfas evitases hablar mucho con ella, debido a su pequeño 'defecto'.

-Hola Astoria- exclamo una voz.

Astoria, quien se encontraba jugando con unos pequeños animales se giro para ver a Pansy detrás de ella.

-Majestad- contesto Astoria mientras hacia una reverencia- ¿Qué hace otra ve...?

-SILENCIO- le corto Pansy a Astoria.

Astoria se cayó de repente y comenzó a asustarse, ¿Por qué la reina le había gritado así?

-Creías que no me daría cuanta de lo que hiciste pequeña _Perfide*_ \- exclamo Pansy cabreada.

-No sé de qué ha...- intento decirle Astoria asustada.

-TE DIJE SILENCIO – volvió a gritarle Pansy.

Astoria comenzó a temblar, el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

-Así que, ayudas a tus amigas ninfas entreteniendo a la gente mientras ellas hacen cosas malas, muy malas- recalco Pansy mientras caminaba hacia Astoria.

Astoria empezó a retroceder.

-Por ello mereces un castigo Greengrass, un grave castigo, pero como soy muy buena, te daré un castigo que disfrutaras pequeñaja- sonrió maliciosamente Pansy.

Astoria únicamente trago saliva, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Por haberme engañado, y a partir de este momento, perderás el uso de la lengua y dejaras de poder hablar por ti sola. Y ya que te gusta tanto tener la última palabra solo podrás responder con la última palabra que escuches. ¡JAMAS VOLVERAS A HABLAR EN PRIMER LUGAR!- grito Pansy

¿Qué?- pensó Astoria, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pansy le ataco.

- _SISTA ORDET*_ -grito Pansy mientras le lanzaba a Astoria unos rayos que serian su maldición para el resto de su vida.

Lo primero que sintió Astoria cuando los rayos de Pansy le alcanzaron fue un terrible dolor de garganta, sintió sus cuerdas vocales romperse en mil pedazos, intentaba gritar, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Después, un terrible dolor de cabeza le hizo retortijarse por el suelo. Cuando todo termino, Astoria empapada de sudor se intento levantar del suelo mientras oía la risa de Pansy.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeñaja? – pregunto divertida Pansy.

Astoria intento contestarle pero lo único que salió de su boca, en un pequeño susurro, fue:

-Pequeñaja...

Pansy rio divertida.

-Bueno bueno pequeña Astoria, espero volver a vernos, y volver a tener una gran conversación como al de la última vez- exclamo la reina.

-Vez- respondió Astoria en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Pansy volvió a reír y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque dispuesta a dirigirse hacia su palacio, ahora solo le quedaba su marido.

Astoria quien no paraba de llorar comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

Después de un rato diviso una pequeña cueva al lado de un riachuelo, Astoria no lo dudo y se metió ahí, para después derrumbarse en el suelo y continuar llorando.

Porque ahora Astoria Eco Greengrass estaba maldita.

Después de eso, ninguna de las ninfas supo nada mas sobre Astoria, algunas la daban por muerta, otras por desaparecida. Pero, nunca nadie supo la verdad de la desaparición de la joven ninfa.

Astoria había decidió abandonar su hogar en el bosque y vivir en la pequeña cueva al lado el riachuelo.

Algunas ninfas buscaron a Astoria durante meses, e incluso años, pero nunca se encontró nada.

Porque el secreto de Astoria solo lo sabia la culpable de su desgracia.

* * *

Lejos de los bosques de las ninfas, concretamente en Atenas, nació un niño.

Su madre se llamaba Narcissa, conocida por ser una de las _cazadoras de artemisa*_ más famosas durante su juventud, hasta que deserto por la muerte de su hermana en batalla. Más tarde se enamoro de Lucius Malfoy, y con él se caso y tuvo un hijo.

Narcissa, curiosa y ansiosa por averiguar el destino de su hijo, consultó al adivino ciego _Tiresias_ * para saber acerca del futuro de su bebe.

-¿Vivirá hasta la ancianidad?, le preguntó Narcissa al Tiresias mientras enseñaba su bebe al adivino.

Teresias se acerco al niño y le toco la cabeza. Una corriente paso por su cuerpo, y dentro de él paso la vida del joven ser.

-Hasta tanto no se conozca a sí mismo-replicó Tiresias.

Narcissa asustada, salió del adivino y se dirigió hacia su casa. Una vez llego allí, se prometió una cosa, protegería la vida de su hijo, de modo que se aseguró de que su hijo no viera nunca su imagen en un espejo. Rompió todos los que había en su casa, y en las casas de sus familiares más cercanos. Hablo con su marido, quien le prometió que le ayudaría en cualquier cosa con tal de proteger la vida del joven bebe.

Así, el joven hijo del matrimonio Malfoy creció sin saber cómo era.

Al crecer, el joven bebe, con ahora el nombre de Draco Narciso Malfoy, resulto ser extraordinariamente hermoso y despertaba amor en todos cuantos lo conocían.

Su cabello era rubio como el sol, y sus ojos grises y profundos que te hacían perderte en su mirada. El joven en sí, era alto y musculoso, su piel era pálida como la porcelana, y su sonrisa, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había existido en el Monte Olimpo.

Aunque Draco nunca había visto su cara, podía adivinar a través de las reacciones de la gente que le rodeaba que él era bello; pero nunca se sentía totalmente seguro, de modo que para ganar confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, dependía de que los demás le dijeran cuan bello era. Por culpa de esa, se convirtió en un joven absorbido por su propia persona.

Draco había heredado de su madre el amor hacia la caza, por ello le gustaba salir a dar largos paseos por los bosques.

Un día, Draco termino paso por al lado de la cueva de Astoria, y se detuvo a coger algunos frutos de los arboles.

Astoria, quien había oído algunos ruidos fuera de la cueva, salió a investigar.

Al salir Astoria vio a Draco con el arco intentando disparar a un ave, Astoria no pudo evitar esconderse en un arbusto y admirar al hombre que tenía delante.

Y así Astoria Eco Greengrass se enamoro perdidamente del joven cazador.

Draco contento por la mercancía de caza que había conseguido se prometió volver a ese pequeño lugar. Y así fue, durante varios días Draco iba siempre al pequeño riachuelo a recoger frutos extraños y piezas de caza selectas y difíciles de encontrar.

Pasaron algunas semanas, y para Draco, la pequeña cueva y el pequeño riachuelo se habían convertido en su pequeño refugio, sin saber, que lo compartía con la joven ninfa, esta, siempre que oía venir al joven cazador, se escondía detrás de árboles y arbustos para observar durante horas a su amor platónica.

Ese día, Draco había conseguido la mejor mercancía de todas las veces que había ido al refugio, sonriente, se dispuso a irse hacia su casa a presumir de sus logros, hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto el joven preparado para coger el arco en caso de amenaza.

Astoria no se dio cuenta de la rama que había en el suelo, hasta que la piso, el pequeño ruido fue suficiente para que su amor se girara y hablara en alto.

Astoria nerviosa se dispuso a contestar, y fue en ese momento que su maldición hizo su efecto.

-Ahí- exclamo la pequeña ninfa en un susurro. Solo esa pequeña palabra fue capaz de salir de sus labios.

Draco miro en todas direcciones pero no vio nada.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate quien quiera que seas- replico Draco, bastante irritado.

-Seas- contesto la joven ninfa escondida.

Draco gruño y preparo su arco.

-Que sepas que voy armado, y si no te muestras no dudare en disparar- grito Draco.

-Disparar- susurro Astoria aterrada.

Draco apuntaba su arco hacia todas partes sin saber donde disparar. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco bajo el arco y volvió por donde había venido.

Astoria aun escindida se pregunto si su amor volvería a visitar esos pasajes.

Pasaron semanas hasta que Astoria volvió a ver a Draco al lado de su cueva.

El primer instinto de fue esconderse detrás de uno de los arboles que habían cerca de la cueva. Esta vez, Draco no traia arco no flechas, únicamente vestido con sus típicas ropas verdes y marrones de caza Draco se acerco a su llamado 'refugio'

Fue casualidad que el joven cazador se sentara justo al otro lado del árbol donde se escondía la pequeña ninfa.

-¿Hola?- exclamo el cazador, con la esperanza de oír la voz de la última vez.

-Hola- respondió la ninfa sonriente.

Y así empezó la primera conversación entre los dos, si es cierto que era difícil comunicarse para Astoria, pero con la ayuda de algún que otro animal del bosque podía establecer conversaciones con el joven cazador, quien cada día iba a la cueva a hablar con su nueva amiga.

El amor de Astoria crecía y crecía cada día más y más. Y es que aunque Draco fuere un arrogante y creído, el amor cegaba a la joven ninfa.

Ese día Astoria había ideado un plan para confesarse al joven rubio. Con la ayuda de algunos animales le diría todos los sentimientos que se guardaba a su amor platónico. Astoria rebosaba feliz ese día, iba a ser perfecto.

Pero para Draco el día era terrible, desde que había comenzado la adolescencia, cada vez tenía mas discusiones con sus padres acerca del tema de los espejos, Draco quería verse por sí mismo, quería saber el color de sus ojos, como de pálida era su piel, y si era cierto que su pelo brillaba como el sol. Pero eso para sus padres era impensable, de nuevo se negaron a que el joven Malfoy se viera reflejado.

Por eso cuando Draco llego a la pequeña cueva, lo que menos necesitaba en encontrarse un grupo de animales reunidos en ella.

Draco se dispuso a sacar su arma para atacar a los animales, y así, desahogarse por los acontecimientos ocurridos en su casa, pero lo que no esperaba Draco, es que los animales le comenzaran a hablar.

 _Unámonos_ – decían los animales dirigiéndose a Draco.

Draco no entendía nada, enfadado, se dispuso a disparar a cada uno de los molestos animales, hasta que de la nada, los animales se callaron y dejaron a pasar a una joven.

La joven se acerco a Draco y le extendió su mano.

 _Unámonos_ -repitió la joven misteriosa a Draco.

Draco reconoció la joven voz de la joven, era la misma con la que hablaba cada día que iba a la cueva.

La joven con la mano extendida le sonrió.

Draco rápidamente se alejo de ella y comenzó a reír.

La ninfa no comprendía la actitud del chico, así que se volvió a acercar al joven muchacho. Este le grito:

-NO, ALEJATE DE MI, NADIE MERECE ESTAR CERCA DE MI, NADIE ES TAN BELLO PARA ESTAR COMNIGO.

La ninfa asustada se paro.

-¿Creías que alguien como tu podía estar con alguien como yo?- le pregunto Draco

Astoria se dispuso a intentar contestarle, pero Draco replico.

-No hay nadie lo suficientemente hermoso para estar conmigo, tú no eres nada, no mereces estar cerca de mí, ¡ALEJATE!- volvió a gritarle el joven.

Astoria, destrozada, intento hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

Aléjate...- susurro la joven ninfa triste.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-¡Si, eso, aléjate de mi! ¿De verdad pensante que podría corresponderte?-exclamo Draco- Que tonta- término por decir Draco para que varias carcajadas salieran de su boca.

Astoria no entendía nada.

Draco continuaba riéndose de ella y repitiendo lo mismo.

' _Que tonta, que tonta...'_

Y Astoria corrió y corrió, hasta que dejo de oír su risa, hasta que dejo de sentir sus palabras, corrió hacia donde se pudiese olvidar de todo.

Refugiándose en el cual había sido su hogar desde hace años, Astoria lloro. Lloro hasta que no quedaron mas lagrimas que derramar, hasta que sus ojos, ahora rojos e hinchados, no pudiesen ver, lloro hasta olvidarse de todo.

Y fue ahí, cuando la ninfa se comenzó a desvanecer, sus huesos se convirtieron en piedras, y su voz se unió con la de la cueva.

Lo último en lo que Astoria pudo pensar fue en las palabras de rechazo de su amor.

 _'Tonta'_

Porque era verdad.

Porque Astoria Eco Greengrass había sido tonta por enamorarse del ser mas vanidoso del planeta.

Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

La voz misteriosa de Draco nunca volvió a aparecer por el riachuelo.

Y eso a Draco le alegro.

Porque nadie merecía estar con él.

Ese día había vuelto a conseguir dos Suzakus* que tenía pensado vender para conseguir mas dinero.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando se preparaba para irse cuando escucho una voz. Una voz clara que le llamaba desde el riachuelo.

Draco se acerco lentamente hacia el rio, atraído por la voz que susurraba su nombre. Cuando llego a la orilla, se agacho para asomarse al rio, y en ese momento, lo vio.

Un rostro joven y hermoso, rubio, con unos ojos profundos que le miraban, de piel pálida y brillante como la porcelana. El corazón de Draco se paro, no creía que tanta belleza pudiera estar representada por una persona, que alguien pudriera atraerle de tal manera.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la predicción de Tiresias se cumplió.

Porque Draco había incumplido la primera norma de sus padres.

Y fue así, como Draco Narciso Malfoy de enamoro de su propio rostro.

Hermione Granger tenía algo claro, no podía dejar que el joven Malfoy se saliera con la suya. Por ello como diosa de la justicia, atrajo al joven hacia el rio, para que al ver su rostro la profecía del adivino se cumpliera, y Draco tuviera el castigo que merecía.

Hermione se giro para ver como el joven cazador seguía admirando su rostro en el rio, Su trabajo había terminado

Draco, quien no podía parar de mirar el rostro que reflejaba el rio, se quedo allí, olvidándose del resto del mundo, y así obtuvo su perdición, y su castigo, l muerte.

Hay gente que dice ver su cuerpo muerto junto al rio, y que murió de inanición*, otros admiten haber visto el cuerpo en el fondo del rio, y dicen, que el joven cazador se lanzo al rio para buscar a su amor platónico, pero que allí, las aguas terminaron llevándose su oxigeno, y le mataron, ahogándolo.

Tú puedes creer lo que quieras.

Lo que sí es cierto, es que en donde murió el joven Draco, nació una flor, una flor hermosa, la flor más hermosa del bosque, por ello, se le bautizo como EL Narciso.

Hoy en día, las joven Diosas llevan esa flor en vestidos y diademas, e incluso, las tienen en hermosos jarrones en sus palacios.

Poco se sabe de lo que paso con la joven Eco, pero dicen, que si vas a una cueva o a lo alto de una montaña, podrás hablar con ella.

Eso sí, ella solo te responderá, con tu última palabra.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Así que joven lector, aprende de esta pequeña leyenda, y no seas como Narciso, quien pensaba en él como el superior, no seas como Eco, quien ayudaba a hacer el mal, y se enamoro por solo el exterior.

Aunque en verdad.

...

Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **Y aquí se acabo la historia ;D**

 **Y es que el otro día mi profesor de filosofía nos hizo buscar un mito, y yo encontré este, y se me ocurrió (en medio de la clase de filosofía) se me ocurrió pasarlo a fanfic.**

 **Y como no, tenía que ser un Drastoria XD (son mi pareja fav así que XD)**

 **Yo toda ilusa, pensaba que seria fácil pasar un mito a fanfic...PERO NOOO**

 **Resulta que al ser mitos, buscando información en google, cada página web te decía una cosa, por lo que no sabes a cual creer. Pero bueno, ignorando ese problemilla, estoy contenta con el resultado.**

 **Se me hizo muy gracioso colocar más personajes de Harry Potter como Hermione, Pansy... en la historia como dioses XD ¿A vosotros os gusto? Espero que sí.**

 **Reconocer que la parte de la confesión de Astoria me costó milenios, no sabía cómo enfocarla y redactarla, y aunque el resultado no es el que quería, tampoco quedo tan mal, ¿no? -.-'**

 **Bueno, como veis he colocado muchísimos *****, ya que he buscado bastante información (quiera un fanfic realista, así que me lo he currado XD). Encontrareis lo que significa aquí abajito XD (madre mía he parecido una youtuber, jajaja)**

 **Y bueno, nada más que decir XD**

 **Nos vemos en próximos fanfics preciosos!**

 **No se olviden de comentar, dar me gusta y suscribirse (ok no XDD, ignoren esto)**

 **Besazos de chocolateee :33**

* * *

 **Personajes, y a quien interpretan:**

 **Blaise** = _Zeus, rey de los dioses._

 **Pansy** = _Hera, reina de los Dioses y esposa de Zeus._

 **Tiresias** = _Tiresias XD_

 **Narcissa** = _Madre de Narciso_

 **Lucius** = _Padre de Narciso_

 **Draco Malfoy** = _Narciso_

 **Astoria Greengrass** = _La ninfa Eco._

 **Hermione Granger** = _Némesis, diosa de la justicia_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Significado de los ***

' **Cuando vio el sol y su posición...':** _En este caso, la posición de sol revela la hora actual, por ello cuando Pansy ve el sol, ve la hora que es y descubre que le han entretenido._

 **Pansy Parkinson:** _Se me hizo que quedaba mejor colocar el nombre de soltera de Pansy, ya que imponía más xD._

 **Perfide:** _Traidor/Traidora en latín._

 **Sista Ordet:** _Última palabra en sueco. Creo que en este idioma quedaba mejor el hechizo, ya que en un principio iba a ser en latín, pero no le quedaba muy bien._

 **Cazadoras de Artemisa:** _Son un grupo de doncellas inmortales (salvo que mueran en batalla o rompan sus votos) que han jurado lealtad a la Diosa Artemisa, y han rechazado a los hombres de sus vidas. En este caso Narcissa rompe sus votos, por eso se casa con Lucius._

 **Tiresias:** _Fue un adivino ciego de la ciudad de_ _Tebas_ _; fue uno de los dos adivinos más célebres de la mitología griega._

 **Suzaku:** _Suzaku uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología japonesa, representativos de los puntos cardinales. Suzaku representa el sur y su apariencia es la de un ave fénix rojo, que a su vez representa el elemento fuego._

 **Inanición:** _Falta de ingerir alimentos/agua, comida en si._

* * *

 **Información sacada de...**

2010/03/19/el-mito-de-eco-y-narciso/

/mitologia-griega/la-ninfa-eco-y-narciso/

Gracias a google y a wikipedia también XD :3

(si no se pueden leer las paginas web es porque fanfiction no me deja colcarlas bien, intento solucionar le problema, sorry D:)


End file.
